


A Family of Trees

by Dandybear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandybear/pseuds/Dandybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula and Toph's courtship, marriage, and family through the years. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Courting for Courtesans

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a headcanon fic for my crack!otp for like six years. However, I always got stuck on the "getting Azula out of the mental hospital and into a stable relationship" part and therefore I have decided to just skip that. Keeping her in-character and believable as a wife/mother is difficult and I probably fail at it.
> 
> Anyway, now that I have lowered your expectations, enjoy.
> 
> -B

 

Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up.  
  
-James A. Baldwin

 

I'm so ugly, but that's okay, 'cause so are you ...  
We've broken our mirrors   
Sunday morning is everyday for all I care ...  
And I'm not scared  
Light my candles, in a daze  
'Cause I've found god  
-Nirvana,  _Lithium_

“If the moon smiled, she would resemble you.  
You leave the same impression   
Of something beautiful, but annihilating.”   
-Sylvia Plath,  _Ariel_

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t love at first. It wasn’t even like.

 

It was a mutual respect. The kind of startled look shared between two people used to being the greatest bender in the room. Their biggest interaction prior to adulthood had been a battle of wills and wits.

 

“I’m a pretty good liar.”

 

Toph still likes to think of Azula as a platypus bear. She has no one to tell her otherwise.

 

It started--starts, with a party.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s early evening in the palace. Firedragonflies hum and flit around the low-hanging lanterns. The doors are all open for some relief from the late-summer heat. Tables are heavy-laden with spicy curries and fruit dishes. It’s a banquet in honour of the Avatar and his Gaang visiting. Momo is hopping from shoulder to shoulder stealing sweet buns and fruit.

 

Toph likes Zuko, but visiting the palace is a huge drag. For starters, it’s stuffy like her parents’ house. That and the palace has either wooden flooring or rugs. She needs an escort to just go to the bathroom. It’s humiliating.

 

Her escort (Sokka) is getting smashed on plum wine and probably can’t walk a straight line for one let alone two. So Toph crosses her legs and leans in the direction of Katara’s voice. Which has that pinched quality that means she’s pissed off about something.

 

The smell of ozone and charcoal permeates the air. She feels those around her stiffen.

 

Zuko’s whispering with his sister. That’s all she can tell.

 

Katara’s making angry hogmonkey noises and Aang is trying to soothe her. Toph still needs to pee and the tension in this sweaty, noisy hall is getting to her.

 

“I have to go to the bathroom.” She announces.

 

There’s a shocked silence from the courtesans. Aang snickers into his hand.

 

Zuko is a gracious host, “I’ll have you escorted.”

 

Sokka struggles to stand to escort her, “I’ve got it.”

 

“Not you, Lushy, someone who won’t take a dive into the pond.”

 

“Allow me.” Azula says.

 

She can feel the alarm radiate off the others in waves. Toph, vulnerable and alone with Princess Barely-Stable. Katara begins to interject, but Toph cuts her off.

 

“Okay. Cool. Pee party with the princess. Let’s go.”

 

Sokka giggles.

 

Toph’s hand catches Azula’s arm. It’s awkward. She links arms with Sokka. What’s the appropriate level of affection in this situation? Her fingers crawl down Azula’s forearm to cup at her hand.

 

For a moment she feels the pulse jump. Then she’s being lead through corridors of wood she hasn’t bothered to memorize.

 

The inertia of being tugged, the adrenaline of risk. It’s exhilarating. She almost slams into a wall as they come to a stop.

 

“The ladies latrine.” Azula says.

 

“Thank you, Sparky.”

 

The name drops from her lips with ease. They both freeze at it for a second. Toph muscles past her mortification and into the bathroom.

 

Oh sweet release.

 

The walk back to the party is much less harried. She doesn’t remember this route from any of the previous times. The smell of fresh air has her pausing.

 

Is that ground? The splashing of a pond? Must be the courtyard.

 

“We don’t have to go back just yet, right?” Toph says.

 

Azula pauses. She must nod or something because Toph is blind and Azula’s an ass.

 

“I mean, yes.” Or not.

 

Azula leads her to the precipice of wood and earth. Toph stumbles a little, but lands on firm ground.

 

She can see. The sigh of relief is long and low.

 

“I don’t know how you stand it.”

 


	2. Platypusbears in the Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Toph go skinny dipping. Not that I go into detail with that, but it sounds more appealing than snarky banter with a cop out ending.
> 
> HOWEVER, the next chapter is the sexy one.

Sokka watches his liquor intake and keeps close to Toph. It’s either Katara’s instructions or his own guilt.

 

Actually, it’s probably both.

 

“Can you stop puppy guarding me?” She’s exasperated.

 

“I’m supposed to be your humble valet.”

 

“Well, cut it out. I’m gonna go take a walk in the gardens.”

 

“Great, I’ll come with you.”

 

She gives him a death glare.

 

“On second thought, I heard Zuko say something about a meat buffet.”

 

“Save me some.” Toph calls.

 

“I will make no such promises!”

 

Peace and quiet. She stomps through the rocky gardens. The Fire Nation palace is located inside a dormant volcano, so the soil is rich and full of nutrients. Toph wonders why they don’t grow their own food out back. Damn lazy monarchs.

 

She feels vibrations too soft to be footfalls. They are footfalls, and the only ones softer belong to Aang.

 

“Why are you following me, Azula?”

 

“It’s a coincidence. I too was taking a walk in the garden.”

 

“Ch’yeah. And I’m a purple platypusbear.”

 

“Clearly it’s a habit of our species.”

 

Toph tries to make eye contact with Azula. She thinks she’s staring at the right spot on her head. There’s a tense silence. It’s broken by her own giggles. Azula starts to laugh too.

 

“So, why are you following me?”

 

“Because you’re interesting.”

 

“Just interesting?”

 

“You aren’t like the others. You aren’t driven by loyalty or the greater good.”

 

“I can be loyal. I am the greatest good you’re gonna find.”

 

“Yes, but that’s not all. Part of it is power. You want to show off your power and gain more of it. I find that… interesting.”

 

“Is that a compliment?”

 

Azula keeps silent. Toph takes that as a ‘yes’. She keeps walking with Azula in tow.

 

“You’re also very confident to have your back turned toward me. I could be holding a knife or Firebend at you.”

 

“I could take you.”

 

Azula remains silent. Toph stops and holds out a hand.

 

“Hey, wanna go on a life changing field trip?”

 

“Don’t we need Zuko for that?”

 

“Not if it’s skinny dipping.”

 

She can feel Azula’s smile in the way the air crackles. She takes Toph’s hand and she feels the same sparks when their fingers touch as last time. She whoops as she’s lead to the palace ponds.

 

* * *

  
  


Sokka almost jumps out of his seat as a wet and disheveled Toph finds him at the Meat Banquet.

 

“What the hell happened to you?”

  
“You know, platypusbear stuff.”


	3. Intimacy for Former Inmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexy chapter.

The first time they have sex it’s like a wrecking ball or some extension of one.

 

They’re sparring because sometimes you just have to try to kick the ass of the other greatest bender in the room. They lie about pulling punches and pretend to be playing for keeps.

 

Somehow, Toph has Azula pinned to a wall. It’s reminiscent enough of The Day of Black Sun to make them feel a little uncomfortable. Toph masks it with arrogance. She tilts Azula’s chin.

 

“What’s the matter, Princess? No lies or snappy retorts this time?”

 

“Why should I waste my breath?”

 

Toph means to be intimidating or witty. Instead, she pushes her tongue into Azula’s mouth.

 

It takes them both by surprise. Toph pulls back, but Azula chases her mouth. It becomes a battle for dominance. Toph intends to win. She pins Azula hard enough to leave purple welts on the Princess’s wrists.

 

Part of her wants to snark at Azula. She wants to take the piss out of the moment. But, there’s a part of her that thinks sex might be the one thing to get them to both shut up.

 

They’re all dueling tongues and fingers pulling at fabric. Toph hears something rip and doesn’t care. Clothing can be replaced and showing Azula what she’s got is more important.

 

Her underwear’s being pushed aside and fingers are smoothing and spreading her wetness. Toph’s breath catches.

 

She trails kisses down Azula’s neck and shoulder. The robe Azula’s wearing is pulled apart into a yawn exposing her breasts. Toph paints pictures across Azula’s bare skin with her tongue.

 

Toph memorizes the typography of Azula’s body with her hands and mouth. With every beat and vibration she sees her. She sees the way her back bows when she comes. She sees the way her hips twitch with aftershocks.

 

She feels smug and satisfied at getting the other woman to orgasm so quickly. Azula snorts and it feels like the heat of a campfire. She pushes Toph onto her back and kisses her thighs before burying her face between wet heat.

 

Toph yelps and bends the twists the ground below her like someone would typically twist the sheets. She practically crushes Azula’s head with her thighs as she comes.

 

Instead of pulling apart and redressing to forget the whole thing, they lie together in a tangle of sweaty hair and half-worn clothes. It’s oddly intimate and neither wants to say anything.


	4. The Effects of Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusibs interaction. Azula tries to do her work, Toph tries to do Azula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely one of the shorter chapters I've written, so I've padded it out and will also be updating the next chapter a little later today to compensate. Shout out and thanks to the lovely Anonymous reviewer who left me the excellent review for Chapter 3!

Zuko remarks on her good mood and Azula smiles. She says nothing and instead drinks from the special tea Uncle gives her. A warm floating sensation encompasses her. She watches Zuko’s features darken.

 

“Everything’s fine, Zuzu.” She kisses his cheek.

 

He’s like a man deprived of oxygen when it comes to her affection. He takes as much as he can get when he can. His hand goes to her hair and he bumps his nose against her cheek.

 

“Azula.” His voice is a hoarse whisper.

 

Their eyelashes bat each other’s cheeks for just a moment. The two separate. Azula goes to do the day’s finances. Zuko sits and reads his reports.

 

* * *

 

In her office Azula finds something important on her desk.

 

“Get down.”

 

Top reclines like a queen or perhaps a sabretooth moose lioness. She's marked the desk (and by extension, Azula) as her territory.

 

“Make me.” Toph sneers.

 

Azula raises an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, that is what I meant.”

 

“You want to give me cunnilingus?”

 

“While you work. Win-win.”

 

“How is this a win for you?”

 

“Your house is fucking boring and your cunt tastes good.”

 

Azula sits down. Toph sits down between with her head between Azula's thighs. Both of them go to work.

They hear footsteps go past the office and Sokka loudly ask Katara on Toph's whereabouts. Toph decides to surprise Azula into a startled moan just then. She likes the danger. The fear of getting caught. Sadly, Sokka and Katara do not enter the office and seem to leave the vicinity with haste.

Pussies.


	5. Meat and Meaningful Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokka bromance and shenanigans.

 

They don’t talk about their situation. Is it friend-sex? Are they friends? Are they exclusive? Toph feels weird going back to her old flings after having her one thousand and one (read: fourteen) nights at the palace.

 

She’d send letters if she could write. Instead she re-focuses on being Chief Bei Fong and bickering with Sokka.

 

She loves phones. They are an invention that allows her to snark from a distance and actually receive messages. It’s awesome.

 

“Police Chief Bei Fong.”

 

“What did you do to my sister?”

 

She hangs up. Then Toph gets up and runs away.

 

“Hey Sokka, still alive I see.”

 

He looks up from his map, “Yeaahh?”

 

“Let’s celebrate that by going for lunch!”

 

“Okay.” He wraps up his work.

 

* * *

 

They go to a small deli that claims to have the greatest meat selection in all of Republic City. It smells like salt and smoke and always buzzes with activity. Sokka and Toph have a ‘reserved seat’ by the window. Toph puts her feet up on a chair and waits for their order. Their order is called ‘The Platter’. It’s a pile of meat on a wooden platter. It comes with a little bit of bread and pickle, but it’s mostly meat. Sokka loves it.

 

“Man, this really is the best place in town.”

 

Toph swirls her tea, “Mmyup.”

 

“So, not that I’m complaining, but why are we going out for lunch an hour after our lunch break?”

 

“I’m thinking of instituting a two-hour lunch break. I mean, the station would have to take it in shifts, but I think it could be really invigorating to employees. People could take naps.”

 

Sokka scratches his chin, “I am a fan of naps.”

 

He drops the topic and instead starts on his favourites (meat, science, and Suki)

 

“So she says she wants to take a break from us and focus on her duties as Chief. Like, whatever that means.”

 

“Well, you can’t spell break-up without break.”

 

Sokka pales. She can feel how stressed he is about this. It’s flowing off him in waves. He plays it off with nonchalance.

 

“Hey, I’m sure she just needs space. You two work best when you don’t see each other for a while. There was that whole travelling the world thing you did that did wonders for your relationship.”

 

“But what does that say about us? That we work best as a couple when we’re far apart. Shouldn’t you want to be around the person you’re dating? Look at Aang and Katara. They’re never far apart.”

 

His sombre tone gets to her. Suddenly the Fire Nation palace seems so far away.

 

But she and Azula aren’t even dating.

 

“Sokka, I think I’m in over my head with a girl.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Toph avoiding Zuko's phone call in this because A. It's a funny plot device, and B. While Earthbenders are supposed to face their problems head on, it's never fun to tell a friend that you're having weird sex with their sibling. That and Toph isn't emotionally ready to deal with her relationship at the beginning of the chapter.


	6. Moving Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula packs her bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lin saying "What the Flameo?" has convinced my already delusional shipper brain that this pairing is canon.

“If this is some kind of self-imposed exile, it’s unnecessary.”

 

Zuko stands in her doorway with folded arms and a tight mouth. Azula looks up from her luggage to give him a condescending stare.

 

“Oh Zuzu, don’t exaggerate my regard for public opinion. It’s a change of scenery. Besides, Uncle agrees with me. Something about changing perspective.” She flaps a hand dismissively.

 

“You’ve been acting weird lately. You’re affectionate and evasive.”

 

His hands are shaking. Were she the Azula of years past, she would take his fear as the perfect place to strike. Instead she grabs one hand and looks him in the eye.

 

“My talents are wasted here. I have conquered kingdoms. Never have I tried to build them up from the ground.”

 

“I don’t think they’ll let you be in charge of that.”

 

“Every grain of sand helps build a desert.”

 

“Sounds like something Uncle would say.”

 

“It’s probably all the tea I’ve been drinking.”

 

He cracks that dorky smile, “Yeah.”

 

 _I’m going to miss you/I need you here/I love you_ all go unsaid. Instead Zuko pulls her into a tight hug. Her chin hooks over his shoulder and she sighs.

 

“Go show them how it’s done. You’ll bring honour to us all.” He says.

 

“Pfft. No, you.” She says and gives him a shove.

 

* * *

  
  


Mai’s breastfeeding when she receives the news. Her expression doesn’t change.

 

“Good, now you can stop being a twatswat.”

 

“Mai, I swear to Agni, if you weren’t Queen…” Azula is actually joking.

 

Mai looks worried for a second, just a widening of pale brown eyes, but she catches the humour.

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“That’s the intention.”

 

They don’t hug. Ty Lee isn’t here. Still, it’s better than a knife to the back.

 


	7. When Dorks Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph can hear the way Azula’s pout shapes her words. She leans across the table to kiss it off her. Azula seems startled at the affection. Toph is pulling away from her lengthy peck to be pulled back in. Their noses bump and their tongues brushly briefly.

“Police Chief Bei Fong.”

 

“What time do you get off?”

 

Toph feels her face go red. She checks the vicinity for witnesses.

 

“Are you really calling me long distance for phone nookie? You dog.”

 

“What? No. But, now that you mention it… No. Not right now. I meant off work.”

 

“In like two hours, give or take how much crime happens between now and then. Why?”

 

“Because I want to meet you after work. Duh.”

 

Toph frowns, “But that would mean that you’re in Republic City.”

 

“And now she gets it.”

 

“Why are you in Republic City?”

 

“For the culture.” Azula’s voice drips with sarcasm.

 

Toph feels that inertia again. She’s plummeting towards the Earth top speed. Oh god, is this the falling in “falling in love”? No, that would be stupid.

 

“Haha.” She laughs weakly.

 

“So, two hours.”

 

“Yeah. Um, there’s this noodle restaurant.”

 

“I remember you telling me about it. I’ll make reservations.”

 

“It’s not really that kind of place.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“Okay. I’ll see you there in two hours.”

 

“Till then.” Azula’s voice drops to a purr.

 

Toph hangs up the phone. She stares at it for a moment before shaking her head like a hound shaking water from its ears.

 

“Who was that?” Of fucking course Sokka’s there.

 

“Your father telling me how good I am in bed.”

 

“Defensive much?”

 

Toph makes a face that causes Sokka to take a few steps back.

 

“I’m guessing your lovely lady friend I know nothing about is visiting.”

 

“She wants to meet for dinner.”

 

“Ooo, that is getting seriously. Need me to play wingman?”

 

“That is the last thing I need.”

 

Sokka taps her chin. Toph grunts. He pulls her into a hug.

 

“If you need to bail, just pretend I need your help.”

 

“How would I know that?”

 

“Good point. Establish a signal with the waiter. Something innocuous like touching your ear. Then if they see the signal they say there’s an urgent phone call from councilman Sokka. Boom, escape plan.”

 

“You’ve done this before.”

 

He laughs uneasily.

 

* * *

 

 

Toph arrives at the noodle place and there is really no need for reservations. It’s a little higher than a dive, but certainly not a fancy restaurant.

 

She doesn’t give the waiter a little extra money in exchange for giving her an out. Said waiter seems sheepish leading her to her ‘reservation’.

 

She sits across from Azula at a table in the corner.

 

“There is a lack of Fire Nation cuisine on this menu.”

 

“Yup, Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom peasant food only.” Toph drawls.

 

She can feel Azula glare, but a foot brushes against her calf below the table. Toph blushes and ducks her head.

 

“What do you think of the ambiance, Princess? Worthy of your stature?” She teases.

 

“This food had better be good.”

 

Toph can hear the way Azula’s pout shapes her words. She leans across the table to kiss it off her. Azula seems startled at the affection. Toph is pulling away from her lengthy peck to be pulled back in. Their noses bump and their tongues brushly briefly.

 

“Should I come back in a moment?”

 

If looks could kill their waiter would be on fire.

 

“I’ll have Seaweed Udon.” Toph says.

 

“The Lemongrass Bowl. Prepared with maximum spice and komodo chicken.” Azula frowns.

 

They lean forward so the air from their words tickles each other’s cheeks.

 

Afterward Toph walks Azula to her new house.

 

“Do you want to try out my new bath?”

 

Toph thinks about skinny dipping and the warm water of the ponds in the Fire Nation.

 

“Yeah.” She lets herself be led inside.

 

She hears Azula disrobing and decides to follow suit. She’s nude and crawling into the tub beside Azula when she gets tugged onto the other woman’s lap.

 

“Gonna wash my back, Sparky?”

 

Azula presses her lips to Toph’s shoulder instead of answering.

 

She can feel Azula’s breath create steam from mingling with the water droplets on her back.

 

“The water in this city is far too cold.”

 

Steam fills the bathroom as Azula heats their bath. Toph sighs. She’s getting light headed.

 

“Would you like to spend the night?”

 

She sounds oddly vulnerable. Perhaps it’s a ruse? Toph cups a breast and goes for humour to diffuse the situation.

 

“It’d be a waste of good seduction if I didn’t.”

  
Azula splashes her.


	8. Jealousy with Jerkbenders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that didn't take long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about adding a chapter between this one and the last. I decided against it because I don't want to spend a lot of time on the initial courtship. 
> 
> Thank you review Anon for continuing to be glorious.

“Who was that you were talking to earlier?”

 

Toph kind of hates the moments after the quiet post-sex moments. Then comes either awkward silence or talking. She hasn’t decided which she detests more. Toph was enjoying dozing. She sighs loudly.

 

“Who was I talking to?”

 

“Don’t be coy. That girl seemed awfully interested in you.”

 

“That was a valet.”

 

“A likely story.”

 

Toph grunts and rolls out of bed. She picks her clothing up from the floor.

 

“Aha! So now you’re fleeing the conversation.”

 

“This isn’t a conversation, Azula. It’s an attack. Unwarranted, I might add. It’s not like I’m your girlfriend or anything.”

 

That cuts through the air like the crack of a whip.

 

“No. You’re right. I just want to know if I should get tested for whatever those god-awful urchins you fuck are probably carrying.”

 

“I think we should stop doing this.”

 

“Toph. No. That won’t be necessary.” Azula backtracks.

 

Toph spins on heel and looms over the bed. She’s fuming.

 

“Listen Sparky. You have some shit you need to work through and no amount of awesome sex is going to keep me around to get dragged through your… your fucking process.”

 

She pauses in her rant to better punctuate her storming to the door.

 

“If you wanted to be exclusive then you could have just fucking said so. Until such times as you can remove your head from your ass, I think it’d be best if you left me alone. Call me when and if you can start behaving like an adult.”

 

Toph walks out of Azula’s life the second time.

 


	9. Heartbreak for Heartbreakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chief Bei Fong’s office. Sokka speaking.”
> 
> “What has she done to my sister?” Zuko demands.
> 
> Sokka puts a hand over the receiver, “It’s for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Which sister?" Is a kind of reference to The Search/my own headcanon that Ursa was pregnant when she was banished. So Zuko and Azula have a younger sister.
> 
> I'll do minimal reference to The Search because it makes me so angry that I channel Tommy Wiseau.

Sokka walks into Toph’s office to find her slumped against her desk with the radio playing loud and twangy music.

 

Her phone rings and she grumbles. Sokka removes it from smashing distance. They’re expensive and Toph has taken to punting them out of windows.

 

“Chief Bei Fong’s office. Sokka speaking.”

 

“What has she done to my sister?” Zuko demands.

 

Sokka puts a hand over the receiver, “It’s for you.”

 

Toph’s head rolls against her desk. He thinks she’s making up for her lack of eye-rolling capability with her face stuck to the surface.

 

“He wants to know what you did to his sister.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“I’ll ask.”

 

“Toph says, ‘Which one?’”

 

“Azula.”

 

“Hey says, ‘Azula’.”

 

“Are you going to keep playing phone tag?”

 

“Until you answer your own phone, yes.”

 

Toph sighs and pulls a bottle of grain alcohol out of her desk. She drinks most of the bottle in one go and then gestures for the phone.

 

“Zuko. How’s it going?”

 

“First she was all happy and huggy and now she’s crying and throwing things. You are the only constant variable.”

 

“That doesn’t make sense. Constants and variables are opposites.”

 

Sokka shoots her an approving thumbs up.

 

“Whatever. It’s your fault.”

 

“Are you a doctor?”

 

“No! But, I do know my sister.”

 

“So, you’re an Azulologist?”

 

“A zoologist?” Sokka frowns.

 

“Yes, no, what?” Zuko’s voice fades, “Mai’s calling me. This conversation isn’t over, Toph.”

 

“I look forward to it. Have fun.” She hangs up and then slams her head back on her desk.

 

Sokka watches the scene before him and contemplates.

 

“A theory. So, Zuko is mad at you because of Azula. You’re sad. She’s sad. Up until recently you were happy.”

 

“You should replace me as Chief Investigator.”

 

“Thank you. Heey!”

 

Sokka re-squares his posture then leans against Toph's desk. All humour gone from his tone, he asks,

“Toph, are you in love with Zuko’s crazy sister?”

 

She doesn’t expect him to deduce the truth so easily. She has a snappy retort waiting on her tongue, but it is drowned out by her own wet sob.

 

“Oh Toph. Why would you do that?”

 

“Because I’m a masochist, apparently.”

 


	10. Tea and Empathy Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to be like Mother and Father.”
> 
> “Our family hasn’t been taught to love very well and it isn’t your fault. Your father adored your mother and you saw how well he showed it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LALALALA OZAI AND URSA GOT MARRIED BECAUSE THEY LOVED EACH OTHER. NOT A CREEPY ARRANGED MARRIAGE LALALALA.
> 
> Also, thank you to Savagelee for the lovely comment and kudos!

“Azula. What a pleasant and unexpected surprise.”

 

“Uncle. Cut the crap. I need some of that magic tea and advice you give Zuko.”

 

Iroh starts a big pot and forces himself not to roll his eyes. His brother’s children are so dramatic. He turns his back on Azula to not betray his ire.

 

“Azula, advice is not magic. It’s just a helpful suggestion.”

 

“Whatever you do, do it for me.”

 

“Well, perhaps your skull is less thick than Zuko’s and I’ll only have to tell you once.” He makes the joke at her brother’s expense for her sake.

 

Azula chuckles softly. It has the desired effect. She’s a little more at ease.

 

“So. Why do you need my advice?”

 

Azula chews her words and maintains eye contact with the cup of tea in front of her. Such a confident girl suddenly so shy. Iroh wishes he had a camera. (He probably wouldn’t know how to use one anyway)

 

“I was seeing someone. I wanted to be more, but I was a coward about it. She-they said that we should stop seeing each other. That I need to grow up before I can be in a relationship.”

 

Iroh sits across from her. He was not expecting this. Not the fact that his niece is a Sapphist, but that she’s coming to him for relationship advice.

 

“Do you agree with her?”

 

Azula looks up at him then back down. She drinks her tea.

 

“I don’t want to be like Mother and Father.”

 

“Our family hasn’t been taught to love very well and it isn’t your fault. Your father adored your mother and you saw how well he showed it.”

 

Azula grimaces.

 

“To love someone is to sacrifice and compromise. If you love this girl and want to be with her, then maybe you need to be okay with loving yourself and being okay with you.”

 

“I think your message has been mixed, Uncle.”

 

“I can give multiple pieces of advice. However, to be less cryptic, I will say this. Work on yourself. Learn how to love and start by learning to love Azula. It’s not easy, but it’s worth it.”

 

She tears up and hide it by taking a big gulp of hot tea.

 

“If she loves you, she’ll wait.”

 

“Thank you, Uncle.”

 


	11. Tea and Empathy Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life changing conversations with Iroh continue.

The phone is ringing. Iroh eyes the contraption with trepidation. Zuko insisted he get one. He still finds the whole thing bizarre and impersonal.

“Ju Li! Get the phone!”

His Assistant Manager rolls her dark eyes and picks it up.

“You’ve reached the Jasmine Dragon and personal phone of Iroh. This is Ju Li speaking.”

“Hi Ju Li. Could you hand Iroh the phone?”

“It’s for you.” 

Ju Li shoves the phone at Iroh and huffs away to help customers.

“Uh… Hello?” He holds the phone away from his head.

“Hey Iroh. I need to ask you about something.”

“Oh, hello, Toph. I was not expecting your call. How is Republic City?”

“Filled with crime. You know, the usual.”

“I see. Why is it that you are calling then?”

She knows how much he hates phones.

“Oh. I have a teensy personal problem.”

Iroh pulls a chair closer to the receiver. His ankles have been bothering him lately and they get bad if he stands for too long. He sighs as he sits.

“I was engaging in friendly intimacy with someone and things got complicated and now we’re broken up. Except we weren’t dating in the first place.”

Iroh rubs his sinuses, “Did you go on dates?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you were dating.”

“Oh. Yeah. I guess you’re right.”

He has a guess of who she's talking about. It can't be right though. It's just a coincidence.

“So, I ended it with her. She was getting all weird and hostile. I told her to figure her shit out.”

It’s right. Iroh mulls over the knowledge for a second.

“Do you love her?”

He feels her intake of breath more than he hears it. Ju Li bring him a cup of tea and he gives a thankful nod.

“Yes. I do.”

“If she loves you then she’ll work on herself. In return you too can take the time for self improvement. Shape yourself into the Toph who can have a relationship. Perhaps you both are so afraid of getting hurt that you can’t get close.”

“Maybe. Thanks Iroh. I have to go actually do work now.”

“Anytime. I have work too. Come visit me sometime.”

“If I ever get a week off, you’re the first to know.”

He hangs up. Iroh finishes his tea and wanders back to the kitchen. Ju Li looks up from her brewing.

“What was that about?”

“My niece is having romance drama with a girl.”

“We’ve all been there.”

Iroh nods solemnly.


	12. Making Peace and Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aang how could you be a couple without being ‘gross’?” Katara fingerquotes.
> 
> Bumi chews Aang’s head as he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those chapters that I didn't feel very inspired to write. However, it is a necessary chapter, so I piled as much in as I could. This is the last, or second-to-last chapter of the 'Courting Phase'. Part two will probably be starting tomorrow if I feel like it.
> 
> Thanks to J_Linz for the comment and venturing outside their comfort zone.

“Zuko. How do you love yourself?”

 

He almost spits out his tea at the question. He goggles his sister to the best of his ability.

 

“Well, I don’t think that’s an appropriate question.”

 

“I’m not talking about masturbating, Dum-dum.”

 

The red begins to fade from his face. He pushes his paperwork to the side and gets up. He holds out a hand to his sister.

 

“I need to stretch my legs.”

 

Their arms brush as they walk side by side. The palace glows a hazy orange in the dying sunlight.

 

“It took me three years to learn how to love myself, and that was with Uncle’s help. Still, I think you’re in better shape now than I was back then.”

 

He bumps her shoulder with his own. She shoves him and he stumbles down the steps. Flustered, smoke plumes from his nose.

 

“I’m giving you advice and you’re still bullying me!”

 

“It’s how I’m showing affection.” Her tone is flat.

 

He laughs, breathless, and shakes his head.

 

“To answer your question, I think loving yourself is just being able to smile and live with all your demons. Embrace your faults. It’s something you used to be good at.”

 

“Not really. I was just a better liar.” She laughs bitterly.

After a moment she says, “Thanks, Zuko.”

 

* * *

 

 

Toph collapses into a pile next to Katara. Both are head to toe coated in mud and a little blood.

 

“I’ll call that a tie.” Toph says, wiping at her broken nose.

 

Katara groans in response. She’s nursing a blow to the jaw.

 

“So, you and Aang are a couple. How do you like… do that without being gross?”

 

“Are you looking for a rematch this soon?”

 

“No. I’m actually looking for input.”

 

“Oh.” Katara blinks.

 

She opens her mouth to speak, but Bumi and Aang come thundering down the path.

 

“Wow, you two really did a number on this part of the island.” Aang sweeps his son up with a gust of wind.

 

“Aang how could you be a couple without being ‘gross’?” Katara fingerquotes.

 

Bumi chews Aang’s head as he thinks.

 

“Hmmm. Well, no hugging or kissing or showing any affection at all. Just shake hands and call the other person by their name.”

 

Katara laughs, “Make sure no one knows you’re a couple. You’re friendly acquaintances at best.”

 

Aang nods, “Better yet, strangers. Only show love in the deepest darkest places.”

 

“Har-de-har.”

 

They’re too busy shaking hands and calling each other ‘Not-Sweetie’. Toph sighs.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s three months to the day when Azula stands out in front of Toph’s house. She likes to be punctual with everything. Especially apologies.

 

Toph doesn’t get home for another four hours at the earliest. It’s a good thing Azula brought a book. Her hands shake as she turns the pages. She feels like her heart is in her throat and she’s going to vomit it out any second.

 

The air around her crackles. She looks up to see the sky darkening. Thunder rumbles. The heavens open to douse the populace of Republic City in water.

 

She pockets the book and takes a walk.

 

The rain is warm and fat. Each drop makes big dark patches against the road. The rivulets become rivers and the imperfections in the concrete begin to swell with water.

 

Men hold newspapers over their heads as they duck for shelter on their way home. A skinny girl on a bicycle pulls her jacket over her head in an attempt to escape the rain. The gutters turn to creeks.

 

She watches a cook taking his smoke break under the awning. A young man with bright blue eyes offers her his parasol. She curls her lip at him.

 

Electric light looks so beautiful and exotic in the rain. The glow reflects off the puddles.

 

A florist is just closing up shop. Azula pauses and contemplates a bouquet. Toph would laugh in her face. What use would she have for flowers?

 

Azula fingers the metal bracelet in her pocket. She should head back.

  
  


Her hair hangs limp and thick around her. Her clothes cling to her skin. The trip back to Toph’s is a quiet one. The hustle and bustle has moved indoors or gone home.

 

The light on in her house isn’t on.

 

Toph doesn’t actually need lights though.

 

“Are you just gonna stand there?”

 

She turns and sees Toph standing with her head cocked and arms folded.

 

“I wrote this big speech. It was perfect.” Azula chuckles and pushes her wet hair back.

 

“I’m not a nice person. I used to take pleasure in the suffering of others. Now I take pleasure in ruining any effort my brother has put into his hair. Sometimes when I look in the mirror I see my mother speaking to me. I plan everything in excruciating detail and I can’t sleep without Opium tea. I’m a basket case, but if you want me, I can be your basket case.” Her voice cracks on the last part.

 

Toph is silent.

 

“I made you a bracelet as well.” Azula fishes it out of her pocket.

 

Or she would if her arms weren’t trapped against her body. Toph’s embrace is hard and unyielding.

 

“I’ll take it.” Toph says.

 

“Me or the bracelet?”

 

“Both.”

 

Azula sighs and wraps her arms around the shorter woman.

  
“Now lets get out of this rain. I’ve already had one bath this year.”


	13. What Doesn't Bend Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE YEAR LATER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hastily stuck these two chapters together and added a wedding. This is the last chapter of Part 1. Starting tomorrow-ish is PARENTING. Hooray baby Lin. 
> 
> I read up on Chinese weddings, but these two are all about breaking tradition and expectation. Plus, they would be fancy dance partners.

 

The inertia is exhilarating and terrifying. The cables catapult her off buildings, but her feet still aren’t touching the ground. How can she fight if she can’t see?

 

She misjudges the distance and pays for it. Her feet feel like they're filled with pins. She topples to her knees and hisses. 

 

Her sight shouldn’t be a detriment to her Metalbending. Toph hits the ground in frustration. The cables can make her faster and more agile. If only there were a way for her to do this with her feet on the ground.

 

Well, she could but the friction would burn her feet.

 

She storms through the door, a moody low pressure system. She shuffles over to the telephone, picks it up, then puts it back down.

 

Toph is a big girl. She doesn’t need to go crying to Azula every time she gets a booboo.

 

She sighs and picks up the phone. Twelve rings and no answer later has Toph stomping off to the kitchen. She sits chewing a bun when she feels footsteps outside her door.

 

Toph answers the door and pretends she didn’t run to answer before Azula could knock.

 

She can tell that Azula doesn’t fall for it.

 

“It’s going to rain.”

 

“So?”

 

Her voice quivers a little, “You said we could sit and enjoy a thunder shower together.”

 

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry.”

 

Toph tries to untense. It doesn’t work. Azula reads peoples posture the same way Toph reads vibrations.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Clearly, it’s not nothing.”

 

Azula tuts and runs a hand over Toph's armour. Toph tucks her shoulders forward.

 

“I’m working on a new Metalbending technique and it isn’t working!”

 

“What is it?”

 

Toph makes a face and tries to explain.

 

“I wanna be more efficient at travelling without tearing up the streets. So if I had metal wires going throughout the city I could be anywhere in a matter of minutes.”

 

“But you’d have to be off the ground.”

 

“Exactly my problem.”

 

Toph hears the thunder rumble off and follows Azula outside to the courtyard. The rain has started and it makes a tiny symphony against the ground. Toph can see and smell everything.

 

“Your real problem is that you’re working with a weakness instead of a strength. Make the bending work for you, not the other way around.”

 

Toph feels an arm snake around her shoulders. She leans into Azula and ruminates over the words.

 

“The Dai Li got around by scaling stone. I’m sure you can find a way to make your elite forces deadly and quiet. You will lure criminals into your webs like horseflies and crush them.”

 

Toph stands up and turns to Azula.

 

“That’s it! Sparky, you’re a genius. A scary, sinister genius.”

 

“I don’t follow, but I’ll take the compliment.”

 

“Think. How do spidersnakes catch their prey?”

 

“They put up webs and know if they’ve caught something by the… vibrations. Oh.”

 

Toph pulls her to stand and kisses her in the rain.

 

* * *

 

Azula awakens in the usual tangle of limbs and cloud of hair that is Toph. She doesn’t consider it weakness when she presses her nose to Toph’s neck and inhales. She doesn’t see a tactical advantage in rolling out of bed to fetch fresh fruit and tea.

 

For the first time, it feels like Azula can understand happiness. It’s snuck up on her like an assassin. Or a disease. The beginning symptoms were babysitting her niece and not feeling the need to set everything on fire.

 

“You’re soft.” Her father’s voice tells her.

 

“And you’re not real.”

 

Ozai is a ghost like her mother before him. It was news of her passing that snuffed out his will to live. A romantic at the end of all things.

 

The steam from the kettle clears her thoughts. She washes an apple, red and supple and cuts it into slices.

 

“You’re up early.” Arms wrap around her waist.

 

Azula leans back against Toph.

 

“I was trying to make you breakfast in bed.”

 

“Wow. Getting served by royalty. I’ve gotta tie you up and spank you more often if this is the thanks I get.”

 

Azula’s face reddens. She is still not used to the brash way Toph speaks. She shoves an apple slice into her face. Toph chews loudly beside her ear.

 

“I never thought I’d feel like this.”

 

“Like what?” Trepidation colours Toph’s words.

 

“Happy.”

 

“That’s really sad, Honey.”

 

“I know.”

 

Toph ignores the slices and takes a bite into the uncut half of the apple. Through a mouthful of pulp she says,

 

“Let’s get married.”

 

Startled, Azula turns in Toph’s arms. She searches her girlfriend’s face for dishonesty and sees none.

 

“Why would you want to marry me?”

 

“Oh you know, power, a claim to the throne, I think I’d make a good Fire Lord.”

 

Azula curls her lip halfway between laughter and irritation. She  _would be Fire Lord._ Toph would have to settle for Fire Lady.

 

Toph flicks her on the nose.

 

“Because I love you, ass. If you’re happy and I’m happy then we should break down the walls of marriage and make it our bitch.”

 

“Yes. You and I will be the most powerful couple in the world! All will cower at our shared wealth and nauseating displays of public affection!”

 

Toph laughs a big belly laugh. She can see Azula clearer than ever. Sparks radiate off her. Her eyes are blazing and a little crazed.

 

“It’s agreed then?”

 

“Yes. I accept your proposal.”

 

* * *

 

 

The wedding is a small affair. Zuko shows up with a mountain of gifts for Toph's family. Her mother shows up. Her stiff, uncomfortable support is still appreciated.

 

Instead of vows they exchange matching wrist bands. They are forged of fire and earth. The metal warms against their skin, a reminder of being bound to someone.

 

"Those look like handcuffs." Katara stage whispers to Suki.

 

Suki shrugs, "I've heard they're into that."

 

Sokka downs his cup of wine and shudders. He knows way too much about what they're into.

 

"Oh look at that, the band's playing." He changes the subject.

 

Toph and Azula are resentful at having to sit still during a jazzy number.

 

"You know, we already like spitting on tradition." Toph begins.

 

Azula is watching the dance floor with a scowl.

 

"Someone needs to show the Avatar and Katara how to properly cut a rug."

(She says Katara with such loathing that it implies 'filthy Water Tribe peasant'.)

 

"Or we could sit here and judge what everyone's wearing."

 

Azula kisses Toph's cheek, "You don't even know what you're wearing."

 

"I do know that it's heavy and would look better on our floor."

 

"So would you... and also on the dance floor."

 

"Nice save, Sparky."

 

Toph gets up and leads her wife down the steps. She's kind of disgusted with herself being a respectable member of society now. What with the wife and the job and the house. It's time she broke some rules.


	14. Reading Reports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 2: PARENTHOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is late. Kudos to the peeps who get the reference in this chapter.

Yes, having a child is surely the most beautifully irrational act that two people in love can commit. 

Bill Cosby,  _Fatherhood_  


you were a child  
crawling on your knees toward it  
making mama so proud  
but your voice is too loud

_Kids, MGMT_

Love can change a person the way a parent can change a baby- awkwardly, and often with a great deal of mess.

Lemony Snicket, _Horseradish: Bitter Truths You Can't Avoid_  


 

 

* * *

Toph Bei Fong takes every opportunity to remind people that she's married.

 

Oh, she can't stay late, the Missus might worry.

 

Hey, fellas, wives am I right?

 

Yeah, we made our own wedding bands. Nothing fancy. I mined the ore and she smelted it. 

 

Her underlings find it amusing and adorable if anything. It's this soft side they've never seen to their boss. Plus, her wife is like smoking hot.

 

 

“Chief. Your wife’s here.”

 

Toph looks up from the paperwork she can’t read. Azula stands in the doorway. She smells of ginger beef and rice. She’s brought her lunch.

 

“Thanks Wifey.” Toph meets her with an awkward kiss.

 

She can feel Azula smile against her mouth. She adjusts her jaw to make the angle more comfortable. A little tongue slides out in the process. Toph groans. It feels like sparks are running down her throat and into her stomach.

 

Azula pulls away and Toph follows her with her mouth. Instead of a kiss she’s met with a bun. It’s a good consolation prize. She chews.

 

“They still give you written reports?” Azula snorts.

 

“I know right?” She says, mouth full of food.

 

Azula picks up the piece of paper and begins laughing.

 

“What?”

 

“This report just has the word ‘poo’ typed in very small font.”

 

“Can’t say my underlings aren’t a creative lot.”

 

“You should give this Fa Ping a promotion. He seems to share your love of breaking rules and bucking authority.”

 

“With a name like that I can see why he gets his jollies by pulling pranks on the disabled.”

 

Toph sticks her tongue out at Azula. She hears the crinkling of the paper bag. The dish of food clinks against her desk. Chopsticks are handed to her.

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the meal, but how does an afternoon quickie sound?”

 

Her wife flicks her nose.

 

“Eat your lunch.”

 

“Yes, Dear.”


	15. Sap for Saplings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Absolutely not. So help me you put it back-- Where did you even get a baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula originally swore more in this chapter. But, I took the advice of my kind, gentle reviewers and made her responses more sarcastic and flippant.
> 
> Lin's parentage comes up more in later chapters.

The call in reports that the superintendent of an apartment building has found a dead body on the third floor.

 

“I was knocking ‘cause rent was due. That’s when I heard the crying and unlocked the door. Poor thing was sitting in a dirty diaper for a little more’n a day.”

 

The woman who rented the apartment died of an opium overdose. She killed her pain and herself with it. Toph wonders what kind of pain the woman had to make her want to sleep her life away. Her baby is orphaned. Toph swallows hard. The infant starts crying again.

 

“Does the baby have a name?”

 

“Lien. Her Ma usually is behind on rent. She always manages to settle the debt somehow.”

 

Toph curls her lip and gives the superintendent a look of disdain. He runs his tongue over his teeth and shrugs.

 

"I meant with money. She always got the money even if it was a little late."

 

Lien fusses in the man's arms. Her tiny fists pound at the air. It's as if she's cursing the injustice that's left her homeless and alone.

 

“Can I hold her?” Toph is shy about the question.

 

The baby gets handed to her and stops crying. Toph feels little hands press to her face. She smiles so the baby can see it with her hands. She coos.

 

“What’s gonna happen to her?” Toph bounces the baby.

 

“I thought that was up to the government. I mean, I’ve been asking around the apartment, but there’s not a lot of ‘mom material’ if you know what I mean.”

 

“I’ll take her.”

 

The superintendent gives her a bag of the baby’s things found in the apartment. She wonders how she’s going to explain this to her wife. Maybe if she gets Azula something that explodes to compensate. A baby and a bag of fireworks. That sounds like a fun weekend.

 

Crap. She has to be a responsible parent now.

 

"This is all your fault." She shoots Lien a dirty look.

 

Lien giggles.

 

* * *

 

 

“Guess what I brought home!”

 

Azula comes in from the other room. She's sorting through their mail.

 

"I thought you were saving fireworks for my birthday."

 

Azula looks up from the letter she's holding and promptly drops it. Toph stands in front of her wearing a blue sling and carrying a bag of baby supplies. It takes a split second for the circuits in her brain to start firing again.

 

“An infant. Does its parents know you’ve kidnapped it or is this some new police exercise?”

 

“You know where it is, and I know where it is. So, yes, her parents know where she is.”

 

Azula is clearly having auditory hallucinations.

 

“Absolutely not. So help me you put it back-- Where did you even get a baby?”

 

“I made her out of clay because I am the greatest Earthbender in the world. Duh.”

 

“And I’m going to die and become the sun spirit.”

 

Toph sighs, “Her mom OD’d. I couldn’t just leave her there. I mean, we’ve talked about all the kids we’re not going to have… but I see you with Zuko’s kids.”

 

“See?” Azula's eyebrow inches up.

 

“Shut up.”

 

The baby starts crying. Azula makes this noise and lunges for her. For a moment Toph thinks she’s going to throw caution and the baby to the wind.

 

Instead, she fishes a bottle out of Toph’s bag and gives it to the baby.

 

“Does she have a name?”

 

“Yeah, but it sucks.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Lien. You can’t be a good Earthbender with a name that means Lotus Flower.”

 

Azula rolls her eyes, “I’m guessing you have a better name. Melon Lord, perhaps?”

 

“I was leaning more towards Phoenix King, but if you insist…” Toph shrugs.

 

Azula folds her arms.

 

“Drop the ‘e’. That makes Lin. Good solid name.”

 

“Lin.” The name is like a prayer on Azula’s lips.

 

“So, Sparky, wanna see if we’re as awesome at parenting as we are at Bending?”

 


	16. Crib Your Enthusiasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you J_Linz for your continued commenting and support. I also thank those of you still with this story. This chapter was inspired by Craig Thompson's blankets and The Addams Family Values.

Lin wails if she is left alone in her crib. Their first night is agonizing and sleepless.

 

Each parent gets out of bed to comfort her and she goes back to sleep. They go back to bed, she starts crying.

 

Azula sees a child expert in the morning. The woman certainly looks matronly with her round breasts and stomach. Azula keeps refocusing on her face. She’s married.

 

“Lin is a new addition to our… family and we want her to be comfortable and safe.”

 

“She likely has separation anxiety. She just lost her mother, yes?”

 

“She’s two.”

 

“Children are smarter and more fragile than we give them credit for. The best solution is to move her crib into your bedroom.”

  
  


Azula fumes about paying three yuans for ‘move her crib into your room’. She and Toph already did that this morning.

 

That night they enjoy the gentle quiet of Lin’s frets and snores. No screaming.

 

Azula snaps awake at the feeling of something foreign in her bed. Tiny feet kick at her ribs. She’s met with big green eyes and sleep-mussed hair.

 

“Lin.” She whispers.

 

Her little escape artist has broken out of her crib to cuddle with them.

 

It reminds her of the year after she and Zuko got separate rooms. Each night she’d sneak into her brother’s bed. They pretended the floor was the ocean and that his bed was the only safe island for miles. They’d battle stuffed Earth Nation warriors and Water Tribe savages.

 

Their adventures lasted up until Azula started training with their father. Then she was too old for silly games.

 

Her hand snakes its way into Lin’s curly hair.

 

“Promise you’ll never get too old for this.” She says.


	17. Celebrating Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a terrible idea.” Says Sokka over the phone.
> 
> “I’ll be there.” Says Zuko.
> 
> “This is a terrible idea.” Mai shouts from the background.
> 
> “Hm, looks like my schedule is full that day.” Says Suki.
> 
> It’s not, but it’s a terrible idea and someone is going to end up on fire. She’s just removing her name from the list of potential burn victims.

Toph is always leery to bring Azula to Gaang functions. The majority of her friends are cautiously supportive of her marriage. They fall under the umbrella mentality of ‘if it makes you happy’. The exception is Katara. Which is fair, she watched Azula murder Aang that one time.

 

Aang is surprisingly cool about that. Azula has apologised since then. Aang’s a forgiving guy anyway, but it’s also a part of Air Nomad culture.

 

Forgiveness is not a part of Water Tribe culture. Katara has the world’s worst stink eye and will make things unpleasant if Toph shows up with spouse in tow. She means well. Sort of. To be fair, Azula isn’t fond of Katara either. Having both of them present at an event is a recipe for an evening of terse words, veiled criticism, and something catching fire.

 

However, Toph and Azula just became parents. Now they can do kid things with the other parents and not be ‘the weird childless same-sex couple’. Now they have their own spawn to pit against the others.

 

It’s Bumi’s Birthday and Katara wants to make it a joint-celebration for Lin’s adoption shower.

 

Which is a terrible idea.

 

“It’s a terrible idea.” Says Sokka over the phone.

 

“I’ll be there.” Says Zuko.

 

“This is a terrible idea.” Mai shouts from the background.

 

“Hm, looks like my schedule is full that day.” Says Suki.

 

It’s not, but it’s a terrible idea and someone is going to end up on fire. She’s just removing her name from the list of potential burn victims.

 

“Why are we doing this again?” Azula asks.

 

They’re on the ferry to Air Temple Island. The acolytes are less polite than the last time Toph visited. She bounces her daughter and shrugs.

 

“Masochism? Proving to Aang and Katara that two vaginas can make a baby? That our baby is cooler and cuter than theirs?”

 

Azula makes a tut that means she agrees. She stands behind Toph and plays with Lin’s fingers over her mother’s shoulder. Toph leans back against her wife’s frame.

 

“Damn.”

 

“What?”

 

“I just realised we won’t be able to have sex in the Meditation Pavillion when we get bored anymore.”

 

“The sacrifices of parenthood.”

 

The acolytes tense silence turns to shocked silence. Suddenly, the trip is worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

Katara’s face is strained into the kind of smile that is a snarl by any other name. Then she sees the toddler in Azula’s arms and her face softens.

 

“Hi there.” She addresses Lin.

 

“Hi.” Azula answers.

 

Toph snickers and elbows her. They share a grin. Katara looks up to see the end of it. It makes her brow furrow. Like she’s looking at a painting out of focus.

 

“This is her?” She asks Toph.

 

“This is Lin Bei Fong.”

 

“Princess Lin Bei Fong if we’re being completely accurate.”

 

Then Katara’s worried face is back. She opens her mouth but is tuned out by Zuko swooping in.

 

“There’s my new niece!” He coos over Lin.

 

Azula passes her daughter over to her brother. Zuko’s eyes are shining with unshed tears. Lin grabs the scruff of his robe.

 

“Look at her, our little baby’s already trying to intimidate people.” Toph’s getting choked up.

 

Azula hovers at her brother’s side. She’s brushing Lin’s cheeks with a finger.

 

“How is Kiyi?”

 

“Good. I’ve given her limited reign while I visit here. Everything she does has to go through several advisors, but she does get the flaming throne.”

 

“That’s the best part.”

 

“I know, right?”

 

“Mom would be proud of you, you know.” Zuko says suddenly.

 

Azula twitches. Lin grabs onto her father’s finger as if to steady her.

 

“She would. You’re going to be a good mother.”

 

“Father.”

 

“What about Father?”

 

“No. I’m Lin’s father, not her mother.”

 

This catches the attention of those around them. Sokka snorts and talks with his hands.

 

“I think I have some biology to teach you. See, girls can’t genetically father children.”

 

It’s Toph who butts in,

 

“Yeah, well Lin isn’t genetically ours. Azula’s Lin’s Dad. You gotta deal with it.”

 

Sokka backs off. Zuko beams and puts an arm around his sister.

 

“Now we can both be Fatherlords.”

 

Azula snorts away from her daughter to avoid breathing fire.

 

“Anora! Come meet your cousin Lin!”

 

* * *

 

 

The day is done and everyone has left via water or airship. Katara and Aang have wrangled their children to bed. They watch the acolytes finish cleaning the yard.

 

“No one got set on fire.” Aang says.

 

“Yeah, I’d say that qualifies as a win.”

 

A comfortable silence fills the space between them. Katara rests her head on her husband’s shoulder.

 

“They seem happy.”

 

Katara frowns, then says, “I guess there’s someone out there for everybody.”

 


	18. Adding and Subtracting Addictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula finds a new coping mechanism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> This is the chapter where the 'drug addiction' tag comes into play. Opium addiction was a big deal during the turn of the century. The history of Opium is fascinating actually. I find it would be something Iroh would have knowledge of. He seems like the hookah type of guy. That and he knows his teas. I made a few allusions to this beforehand, but it was meant to come as something of a shock.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Azula looks at the pot of Opium tea she’s about to pour hot water into. She thinks about Lin’s mother who got addicted to the stuff and died on the floor of her own apartment. She thinks about the days spent watching the ceiling while too high to move.

 

It is a powerful sedative, her uncle told her when he prescribed the stuff. It was to make the rage go away. Zuko called it a bandage cure. He said that it was better to find the source of the rage and stop it there.

 

The problem is, she was too triggered and delusional to sort out her anger.

 

The medication helped-helps. It makes her calm enough to meditate and take walks. She eats plenty of fish and ginseng to balance her chi. She apologises to those she’s hurt.

 

So why can’t she sleep without Opium?

 

Azula sees herself collapsed on the floor. Lin is crying. She slips into a deeper sleep.

 

She empties the package into the compost.

 

Toph notices when she gets home. Azula has a dangerous edge to her usual calm. It feels familiar and awful. Like a chafing sweater. She’s edgy, anxious.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I quit.”

 

“Quit what? Sleep?”

 

“My medication.”

 

“Did you consult your physician?”

 

She’s silent.

 

Toph leans against the counter and scowls. She drums her fingers against her arm.

 

“Why?” She asks when she wants to say “What’s wrong with you?”

 

“I don’t want to become reliant on it.”

 

“A little fucking late.”

 

Azula twitches.

 

“You’re going through withdrawal.”

 

“I noticed.”

 

“I’ll make some tea.”

 

Azula eyes her.

 

“Easy, I meant chamomile.”

  
  


They lie together and Toph holds her through the tears and the sweating. She holds her hair when the vomiting and stomach cramps kick in.

 

It’s a long night.

 

“It was just a bandage.” Azula says.

 

Toph snores against her neck. Azula removes herself with care and goes to Lin’s room.

 

Her daughter is curled around a stuffed Sky Bison and has the majority of her fist in her mouth. Azula smiles and brushes hair away from Lin’s face.

 

It’s a new day.


	19. Family and Fussing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyi stops by for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe Kiyi is the daughter of Ursa and Ozai. Ursa died in childbirth and Zuko and Azula found Kiyi adopted by a couple in Hira'a. She was raised by both families. I'm writing another fanfiction for that entire story. This has been part of why this update took more than a week.
> 
> Also I've just had a rough couple of weeks.

Her sister’s visiting and that’s kind of a big deal. Azula helps their housekeeper actually clean and it’s weird. Toph deals with the weirdness by making more of a mess. A grumpy Azula is easier to deal with than socially acceptable Azula.

 

Socially acceptable Azula who has made six contingency plans because she has to put that military genius to work some way.

 

Plus, you’re supposed to be gross around family. It’s Toph’s new rule. She wishes she could see her parents expressions when they visit and watch her eat with her hands.

 

Kiyi is an exception, she guesses, because she’s the first living thing that Azula has had to show nurturing affection for.

 

And that’s kind of a big deal.

 

Lin is up and walking now. Well, it’s more like stomp-crawling. She’s had to fix several cracks, crevices, and tiny tetons in the floor. Toph is exceptionally proud that her toddler is such a powerful Earthbender.

 

“What are you doing? She’ll be here any moment.”

 

Azula enters Toph’s bubble of equilibrium. Toph can feel the static-y flyaway hairs hover above Azula’s head.

 

“Sparky, you might want to check you hair.”

 

Azula frowns and checks the mirror. She yelps and goes off in search of her mother’s brush.

 

Kiyi is at the door. Toph scoops the toddler off her lap and goes to answer.

 

“Hey.” She’s a little breathless.

 

Zuko walks like he has a stick up his ass. Azula does this weird fairy imperial march. Kiyi has a solid, relaxed walk. It speaks to her siblings ability to raise a healthy, sane child. They’ve already beaten their parents.

 

(Not that it’s a contest.

 

But if it were, Toph and Azula would be winning. Lin is pretty much the coolest kid ever.)

 

“Sup?”

 

Toph nods to her sister-in-law. Kiyi adjusts her posture to accommodate her bag.

 

“Oh, you know, stuff.”

 

“I feel that.”

 

Azula comes running in. Toph can assume her hair is still crazy.

 

“Kiyi! Come in. Let me take your things.”

 

Kiyi drops her bag and wraps her arms tightly around her sister.

 

“Azula!”

 

Azula relaxes into the embrace and take a moment to sniff Kiyi’s hair.

 

“You smell like sunshine.”

 

“And you smell like baby. That baby, I’m guessing.”

 

Kiyi exits Azula’s arms and makes for Lin.

 

“Hello there little darling.” Lin scowls.

 

“I mean, fearsome warlord.” She giggles.

 

“Agni, this really is you two’s offspring.”

 

Lin latches onto her aunt like a koala.

 

“Yes, we bought her from the baby factory all by ourselves.”

 

Kiyi snorts and Toph feels the jet of steam. She insists on carrying her own things up to her room. Azula sets about making tea.

 

“Quit fussing.” Toph says.

 

“I am not fussing.”

 

“You are the fussiest.”

 

Azula pushes her hair away from her face and rests her hip against the counter.

 

“I just want her to feel comfortable in our home.”

 

“I do, thanks.” Kiyi says.

 

(She has the authoritative snark of Azula down pat. Toph’s been told that the physical resemblance between them is uncanny. “She’s like a younger Azula with lighter hair and darker eyes.” is what Sokka’s told her.)

 

Lin’s climbing her shoulders. She speaks like she’s rolling her eyes.

 

“Now, where are the good gin joints that I’ve heard so much about?”

  
Toph smiles wide and Azula’s taught posture seems to sag.


	20. Anxiety over Anniversaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph works on an anniversary present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Shows up to own fanfiction 4 months late with Starbucks]
> 
> This chapter is brought to you by Bad Dragon. Do not google that if you're at work or school.

Anxiety over Anniversaries

 

Toph feels the shape of the Earth and changes it. She started with the rough details first, then she molds the finer lines. Wrinkles, lashes, the lines and divots in the lips.

 

“How does it look?”

 

Sokka looks up from his paper.

 

“Just like her. Needs crazier eyes though. Maybe add some fire coming out of her mouth and ears.”

  
  


Toph scowls and crushes the sculpture back into a lump of clay.

 

“Hey! I said it was good.”

 

“It’s stupid anyway.”

 

“Trust me, girls love it when you make art of them.”

 

“It’s an anniversary gift. I’m not trying to get into her pants.”

 

Sokka puts his paper down and looks at Toph from under his raised eyebrows.

 

“Well, I’m always trying to get into her pants… But sharing a bed with someone makes it way easier to do that. Like, whoever said married people have less sex clearly had a shitty marriage. It’s done wonders to my sex life.”

 

“As much as I’d love to hear about your lesbian sex life, I’m going to stop you there. Look, I’m pretty sure it’s the thought that counts for anniversary gifts. So, it could be a sculpture, or a kettle, or even a dragon dildo, but I’m sure she’ll love whatever you give her.”

 

“Dragon dildo, huh?”

 

“I’ve heard that it’s a thing.”

 

Toph leans closer on his desk. Sokka goes back to reading. He’s glad she can’t see the red colour of his face. It doesn’t matter because she can feel the heat radiating off.

 

“So if I were to search your desk…”

 

“No, Toph.”

 

 


	21. Lying with Liars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Azula doesn't know what's real and it sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing schizophrenia is hard when you don't have schizophrenia. I'm just going off what we've seen from the show/what I know from research and talking to people who have it.
> 
> I mentioned in an earlier chapter that Azula never sticks her head under the water. White noise like having water in your ears or steam from the kettle can stimulate auditory hallucinations.
> 
> *The more you know.

To Toph everything is black, but there are days when she comes home from work to find a dark and empty house. These are the bad days. She taps her foot on the floor to find the path to her wife.

 

Azula is sitting on the landing of the stairs. Toph wonders if she has tears clinging to her eyelashes.

 

“Hey.”

 

Azula shivers.

 

“Some days I just don’t know how to take it.”

 

Toph swallows.

 

“What happened?”

 

“We have a daughter, right? She’s upstairs and I tucked her into bed. She’s ours and she’s alive.”

 

“Yes. Her name is Lin.”

 

Toph moves to sit on the stair below the landing. She cradles Azula’s face in her hands.

 

“It was the kettle this time. It was boiling and it sounded like my--” her voice cracks, “--it sounded like Ozai and he was telling me that I was just making this whole life up. That I’m a coward and failure and that my whole adult life is a lie. I just made up our marriage to make rotting inside a prison cell less lonely.”

 

Azula’s articulate to a fault, because she speaks quickly and clearly. It should be some kind of jumbled rush that gets caught between sobs. Toph strokes Azula’s bangs. They’re fluffy and uneven.

 

“And it hurts so much to think that this isn’t real. That you’re not here. That I’m not here.”

 

Toph leans up and waits a few centimetres from Azula’s mouth. Azula kisses her. It’s soft and pleading.

 

“Do I feel real to you?”

 

“Yes. But, so does Ozai, and I know he’s not really here.”

 

A door upstairs creaks. They sit in a hush for a moment.

 

“Dad?”

 

Lin is balanced at the top stair like she’s going to fall over. Both of her arms are wrapped around the banister. The tips of her toes brush the edge of the stair.

 

“Yes, Sapling?”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Azula groans as she moves her cramped limbs. She crawls up the stairs and scoops their daughter up. She tips her head so that her nose is deeply buried in Lin’s hair.

 

“Yeah. I’m just having a hard day.”

 

Lin whimpers, “It feels like you’re here, but not here.”

 

“I know. It feels like that for me too.”

 

She picks Lin up and her footsteps lead off back towards her room. Toph sits on the stairs and cradles her head in her hands.

 

She can build a tiny kingdom out of sand in near perfect detail, yet she can’t think of the right thing to say to her schizophrenic wife.

 

“Toph!”

 

She dusts her pants off and ascends.

 

Azula is sitting on the edge of Lin’s bed. She’s tucked her back in. Lin’s probably clutching this Earth Kingdom doll Azula got her. She carries the thing everywhere.

 

“Hey Thumper.” Toph says.

 

“How was work, Mama.”

 

“Long, hard, full of yellow-bellied morons.”

 

Azula snorts and it’s the kind of victory Toph needs.

 

“How was your day, Kiddo?”

 

“It was good. I moved a rock.”

 

“Right into the front garden.”

 

Toph laughs, “I’m sure it looks better that way.”

 

Azula gives her a chastising whap of the arm.

 

“You did a good job. You’re so strong, Lin.”

 

Toph drops a kiss to her daughter’s head.

 

“I wanna be strong like you, Mama.”

 

“What about your Dad? She’s strong too.”

 

“Yeah, but you get to beat people up all day. Dad has to talk to them.”

 

That’s a troubling statement.

 

“Sometimes problems are solved better by talking than by violence.”

 

“But that’s boring.”

 

“Yeah, it’s boring and hard. That’s what strength is though. Doing something hard even if you don’t want to.”

 

Lin makes a noise like she doesn’t want this life lesson.

 

“Goodnight Heavy Foot.”

 

“Night Mama, night Daddy.”

 

Azula kisses her cheek again.

 

“Goodnight, my love.”

  
  


They lie awake and Azula just breathes for a while.

  
“If this isn’t real then it’s the most beautiful lie I’ve ever told.”


	22. Caring for Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula gets Lin a kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's dedicated to help me obi, who wanted more.
> 
> A little sidenote. This whole story was originally one work, thus why the chapters are so short.

 

Lin grows like a weed and soon she is charging around the house on two legs and demanding things from the world. She is the spitting image of her parents worst features. She is brash, callous, and spoiled. It’s a little alarming.

 

“What did I do wrong?” Azula is distraught.

 

“She’s five.”

 

“She’s a bully.”

 

“She’s our kid. It’s kinda expected.”

 

But the Azula who knows how little monsters are raised is concerned. She knows that rewarding this behaviour does not lead to good places.

 

Azula brings home a baby cat for Lin.

 

She drops to a crouch to be eye to eye with her daughter.

 

“I brought you this as a gift.”

 

She hands the mewling, wriggling creature to her daughter.

 

“Feel its heart? How delicate it is. It will need you. It will need you to be gentle.”

 

Lin holds it in both hands. It opens its tiny pink mouth at her. Lin’s green eyes widen as it struggles to keep upright. She brings it closer to her chest and feels it purr.

 

Toph stands in the doorway watching this with an unreadable expression.

 

“The housekeeper’s going to have to come in more often if we have a cat.”

 

“Lin will be in charge of cleaning up after it.”

 

“She’s a little young.”

 

“It’s something that needs to be learned at a young age.”

 

Toph knows it is an argument that she cannot win. Instead she teaches Lin to bend a climbing post and litterbox for the cat.

 

Lin names the cat Wei-Wei and it takes a week for Azula to realise she’s allergic.

 

“I hate giving life lessons.” She wheezes.

 

Toph pats her stomach patronizingly.

 

“Aww, Honey, I think Lin’s really getting it though.”

 

 


	23. Monster Hunting with Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph deals with monsters under Lin's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two small updates are almost like a big update, right?

Lin wanders into their room at age three claiming to have seen a monster. Azula scoffs and readies a denial of the existence of monsters(other than her). Toph presses a hand to her wife’s shoulder and gets out of bed.

 

“Show me where you saw the monster.”

 

Their house has stone floors. Toph can see everything.

 

Curious, Azula gets out of bed and follows her wife and daughter to their child’s room. Toph is inspecting Lin’s nightstand.

 

“Hm. Definitely sounds like a monster to me.”

 

Lin’s eyes grow wider. She looks so small in the centre of her covers. Azula sits on the edge of her bed and runs her fingers through Lin’s hair.

 

“Okay. Best tactic for monsters is to throw rocks at them. For now you should be safe. Monsters are scared of me and your momma.”

 

Lin nods. She’s already falling back to sleep. Azula presses a kiss to her daughter’s forehead.

 

They’re crawling back into bed when Azula turns to her wife.

 

“Why do you encourage her seeing imaginary things?”

 

“Don’t know what you mean. I deal with monsters every day. You’ve gotta learn how to deal with ‘em at a young age.”

 

There’s a finality in Toph’s voice that keeps Azula silent as she spoons her.

 

 


	24. Tea and Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara pays a visit.

Katara makes a rare visit for tea. They live in the same city, but have busy lives. Also, Katara hates Azula’s guts. Toph can’t really fault her. Azula did kinda kill Aang that one time. Aang forgives her, Katara not so much.

 

“Did you paint the living room a new colour?”

 

Toph blinks at her.

 

“Sorry. Stupid question.”

 

Toph laughs.

 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about Lin. She teases Tenzin and he’s very sensitive. He gets enough of that from Bumi and Kya.”

 

“He’ll grow a thick skin. He’s a tough nut. Just doesn’t know it yet. Besides, Lin likes him. That’s how we show affection in this family.”

 

“You are not telling me that you bully and hit your daughter.”

 

“No, we communicate with and hug our daughter. Then we teach her to bully and hit. Geez, Katara. I’m not that bad of a mother.”

 

Katara makes a noise that means ‘it’s-not-you-I’m-worried-about’. Toph scoffs. It’s a frequent topic of loud discussion and she wants her friend to drop it before things get ugly.

 

“So. How’s work?”

 

“Hard. Rules are harder to uphold than they are to break. It’s way less fun too.”

 

Katara nods and sips takes the tea Toph hands her.

 

“How’s your work? Kid rearing and politicking and all that jazz? Is Bumi’s rash still there?”

 

Kids are a neutral topic. They both have them. Their kids play together. It’s all good.

 

“The rash is clearing up. Well, it was, but then Kya stuck honey to it and it attracted antflies. Apparently, they thought they could get the bugs to eat the rash off.”

 

Toph gives a big belly laugh.

 

“It isn’t that funny.”

 

“He got antflies stuck to his back?! How is that not funny?”

 

Katara begins to giggle. She scowls to hold it in. Toph wiggles her eyebrows at her.

 

The door swings open and the room tenses. There’s the shuffling of grocery bags and Lin’s loud footfalls.

 

“Then Chen Tzu pushed Olaq and he had to sit in the corner.” She clings to her mother’s coattails.

 

“What is it Dad?”

 

Azula stands half in the hall and half in the door frame leading to the sitting room. Her knuckles are white as she grasps her bag of groceries.

 

“Katara.”

 

“Azula.”

 

“I’ll make some tea--”

 

“I was just leaving.”

 

Katara hops up from the sofa and brushes herself off. Toph catches a falling teacup with her Earthbending. She sends Azula an apologetic look before following her guest to the door.

 

“Katara!” Lin hugs her at the waist.

 

She smiles.

 

“Did the bugs eat Bumi’s rash? Or was he able to get enough so that he could fly? Oh! Say hi to Tenzin and Kya for me.”

 

Katara goggles Lin for a second. The logic of children is a foreign language for her. She blinks, then nods.

  
“I’ll tell them. And, no, Bumi still has the rash and can’t fly.”

 


	25. Brush it Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula brushes Lin's hair.

Lin’s cheeks are stained with tiny tears. She bites her lip and tries to keep still. The bristles of the brush are hard against her scalp.

 

Her father’s gaze is steady as she tackles the knots with the patience and precision of a surgeon.

 

“You get your hair from your mother.” She clucks, “Impossible to tame.”

 

Lin hunches forward on the stool. The next stroke makes her cry out.

 

“Hold still.” Means “I’m sorry, I’ll be more gentle” in her father’s language.

 

Lin observes the similarities between herself and her father in the mirror. They both have full lips and pointed chins. Her father has a widow’s peak and aquiline nose. Her eyes are wider and sadder than Lin’s. She likes it when her father’s eyes flicker like a campfire.

 

“There. All done.”

 

Her hair is in a braided bun at the back of her head. She’s left some pieces of hair to hang at the sides of her face. Lin turns to kiss her father on the cheek.

 

“Thanks, Dad, I love it.”

 

Azula puts the brush away in a chest that she keeps under her bed. The brush belonged to Lin’s grandmother. Her father both loves it and hates it.

 

 


	26. Past Insecurities and Paternities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki's in this chapter and that's very important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so out of it that I posted the same chapter twice. Here's a new one instead. This plot isn't being abandoned and the character introduced will be brought up again.

It’s Suki’s idea that they all go and see some live music. Bumi’s old enough to babysit the younger kids and they have the additional supervision of the acolytes.

 

“Have I mentioned how awesome it is that you two live with a cult?”

 

“It’s not a cult Sokka.” Katara says.

 

“Hm. Robes, shaved heads, worshipping a living being and mindlessly obeying his every whim. Sounds like a cult to me.” Says Azula.

 

Toph laughs and Sokka cannot help but nod in agreement.

 

“Of all the-- your father had the Nation worship him like a god!” Katara points an accusatory finger.

 

“True. But that falls more under Nationalism. Wrong though it is, it is a different kettle of fish than Cult fanaticism. One is loyalty to a flag, the other is to a person.”

 

Katara’s face is purple. Toph chooses this opportunity to pinch her wife’s ass. Azula squeaks and colours.

 

“Sweetcheeks, could you get Mama some fire flakes?” Toph says.

 

Azula nods and presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth. Sokka mimes gagging behind them.

 

“Hey, I could feel you and Suki have sex the first time.”

 

He raises his hands and shuts up. Suki grabs one of those hands and leads him to their seats.

 

They’re near to the stage. Aang sits diplomatically between Katara and Toph. He wants at least two warm bodies between his wife and Azula. On both sides. Sokka winks at him from across the table. Apparently, they’re on the same wave length.

 

Azula returns with fire flakes and is yanked into her seat by Toph.

 

“You have to be my eyes, kay?”

 

“Like you need them.”

 

“Kiss-ass.” Toph says, her voice thick with affection.

 

“Oogies.” Sokka whispers.

 

The band starts up and Suki gives everyone a polite “shut up” stare. Aang and Katara get up to dance right away.

 

Sokka has his attention fixed on the horn player. Azula follows his gaze.

 

The man has pale olive skin --a hallmark of the more coastal regions. His hair falls into thick curls and his wide mouth is puckered around the mouthpiece.

 

It’s the configurations of the features that have her narrowing her eyes. Besides the blue eyes, he looks like her eight year old daughter.

 

That, and he has an ill-concealed triad tattoo on his wrist.

 

Toph feels her heart go steady and still. She can feel all tension leave Azula and the scary calm that falls over her wife.

 

She’s not like a hunter stalking its prey, she’s like a spider-mantis that has already caught the prey and is just taking its sweet time.

 

“Whoa, hey.”

 

Toph grabs her and pulls her out of her seat. It’s an upbeat number with heavy bass.

 

“Why are you in murder mode?”

 

Azula’s eyes dart around. She considers lying. Then she remembers her wedding vows.

 

“I think Lin’s sperm donor is the hornist.”

 

Toph’s eyebrows twitch and she steels her face.

 

“We can’t be sure of that.”

 

Azula leads Toph through a dip and a twirl. She steers them away from Aang and Katara’s jittery dancing.

 

“I agree that further investigation would be required. However, he is connected to the Triad, as was Lin’s deceased mother.”

 

“Azula.” Toph says.

 

She hears the warning in her wife’s voice. Toph twists and twirls Azula, taking the lead from her.

 

“My investigation would be unofficial. I would keep you out of it of course.”

 

“Honey, if his body washes up on shore then I will definitely get involved.”

 

“I never suggested murder.”

 

Toph changes her direction and her questioning.

 

“What does investigating this man bring into our lives but trouble? Lin’s not going to benefit from knowing her birth father is a crook.”

 

“Maybe I want revenge on the monster who left our baby to starve.” Azula’s grip tightens.

 

Toph eases back and pulls Azula to her.

 

It’s an Ursa thing.

 

Of course it is. The sting of parental abandonment cuts deep.


	27. Siblings for Saplins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stork visits the Bei Fong family a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another canon Bei Fong? No problem! The delusion AU train never stops! In fact, young Lin being voiced by Grey Delisle just makes me ship this pairing HARDER.
> 
> All of the feedback asking about Azula's work has me working on two chapters about what she does with her life. They'll be up very soon. Thank you all again for the continued support.

Lin Bei Fong is seven years old when her papa comes home with a baby swaddled in a soft cotton blanket and a too-red face. She knows enough about babies and how they’re made to know that her father hasn’t been hiding a pregnancy for the past nine months. The baby’s a lot bigger than a newborn too.

 

Azula shifts her weight to lean down to Lin’s height.

 

“Sapling, I’d like you to meet your new sister. This is Su Yin.”

 

Lin stares at the red face. She has a dark cloud of curly hair like Lin’s and eyes almost the same shade of green. She smells like sour milk and sunshine. Lin doesn’t want a baby sister.

 

Her father sees her hesitance and her expression darkens with understanding.

 

“Come with me. I need to set her down.”

 

Lin falls into step behind Azula. She mimics her father’s footsteps. Straight back, long stride, soft footfalls.

 

Azula leads them upstairs and sets Su Yin on the bed and her bag on the floor. From the bag she pulls out a bottle of milk and a rubber nipple. Lin sits on the edge of the bed (as far away from the baby as possible) and watches her father with curiousity.

 

“I was twice your age when I became an older sister. I wasn’t happy about it in the slightest. I had enough to deal with without the sickening realization that Mother and Father had sex after I was born. But, Kiyi grew on me. We were so far apart in age that we never had any of the rivalry me and Zuko so enjoyed.”

 

Su Yin starts fussing and her whines are beginning to turn into tears. Azula picks her up and cradles her near her chest.

 

“Shh. You’ve had a long day little Princess, here, let me feed you.”

 

Su Yin eagerly takes the rubber nipple into her mouth and drinks. Azula runs her long fingers through dark hair before remembering what she was talking about.

 

“I’ve been wanting another child for a while now. Your mother doesn’t understand. She was raised an only child. She doesn’t know how important having a sibling is.”

 

Lin wants to interject.

 

“I want to give you the best life you can have. I love you and your mother very much and having a baby in the house isn’t going to change that.”

 

Her father is looking at her with that intense amber stare. Lin basks in its warmth.

 

“Do you have any questions?”

 

“Do I have to change her diapers?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Lin wrinkles her nose.

 

“You’ll get to lord it over her when you’re adults. Trust me. It’ll be great ammo for embarrassing her in front of future crushes.”

 

She giggles and crawls on her knees towards her father’s lap.

 

“Can I hold her?””

 

“Yes.”

 

Lin sits flat on her bottom and holds her arms out.

 

“You need to support her head, like this,” Azula moves Lin’s hands “and then you hold the bottle with this hand.”

 

She feels a little terrified to stare down at her nursing sister. This isn’t the same as her cat. It’s a living human thing. She could break it.

 

Su Yin grabs her own toes and gurgles. A trickle of milk runs down her chin and onto her throat. Azula tuts and uses a damp cloth to wipe at the spot.

 

“Honey! I’m hoooome!”

 

That and the slamming of the front door announces her mother’s arrival. Su Yin’s face pinches and she bats away the bottle. Lin panics as the baby begins to cry.

 

“There’s my family. And who is this? A new addition. Azula, you never told me you were pregnant! And after all those times we used protection.”

 

Her wife rolls her eyes and ignores her. Lin is making distressed hissing noises and Azula relieves her of Su Yin. She bounces the crying infant and stands to kiss her wife. Lin looks up at her parents nuzzling with her new sister between them.

 

“Now that’s the greeting worthy of Republic City's finest police chief and mother. I appear to be missing affection from someone though.” Toph turns to Lin with that wide smile.

 

Lin leaps into her mothers arms off the bed.

 

“Oof. I asked for a hug, not a tackle.”

 

Lin grumbles against her and Toph laughs.

 

“Come on, ladies. I brought home roast duck from Yang’s. It is a special occasion after all.”

 

That earns her an incredibly gross kiss from Lin’s father that has her sticking her tongue out and looking away. Su Yin makes a noise of protest and she thinks maybe she and her sister will get along after all.

 

“Oh spirits, I love you.” Azula says, breathless and eager at the news of not having to cook.

 

“You kinda have to, cause I’ve tied you down with two kids and a house now.”

 

 


End file.
